Alucard's Dirty Little Secret
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Alucard has a dirty little secret that he doesn't want anybody to know. Not only did he get turned on when seeing two male lovers being intimate with each other but he's secretly starting to see someone. What will happen once his little fledging starts figuring out his little secret? Will his pride be ruin? Or will he destroy her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**Okay, this is my first Yaoi, I usually do AlucardxSeras fics but I wanted to try something different. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The dark, silent night was suddenly filled with gunfire and horrible shrill noises from a small crowd of ghouls. I could hear the Captain, Pip Bernadotte, barking orders at his soldiers, the Wild Geese, as they took care of the ghouls downstairs. Seras and I headed up to where the vampires were located, perhaps they were feasting off on some humans. Seras was farther down the corridor, her demon had taken over as she was killing the ghouls without hesitation. I reloaded my gun and followed close behind, watching her progress, a sly grin cracked my face. If only she drank the blood, then she would be so much stronger, tearing the ghouls apart with her bear hands instead of using that silly Anti-Midians Rifle. I shot a ghoul in the head, one she had missed.

"Police Girl, pay more attention to what you are doing." I growled at her.

"Yes, Sir." Seras said as she reloaded her gun and went back to killing the rest of the ghouls in the corridor. Blood splattered everywhere, the ghouls screeched one last time before their big finish. The corridor was then clear of all ghouls, Seras stepped aside, holding her rifle close to her as I made my way to pass her. My boots thudding against the floor boards, echoing off the walls. Seras' eyes glowed a dark crimson, she stared ahead of her, waiting for her Master to pass her. I chuckled lightly at my servant and passed her, heading farther down the corridor where I could sense the chipped vampires. As far as I could tell there were two, they were both males. The scent of human blood was thick in the air, they must have feasted recently. I cocked my gun, getting ready to kill the low class vampires. My hearing perked up, I could hear their heart beats pounding away, my grin widened. They were terrified, they could sense me coming. But then my grin faltered when I smelled their arousal, I stopped in my tracks and arched a brow. They weren't terrified? I then heard light smacking sounds, my eyes widened when I realized that the two were kissing.

"Ian." One of them moaned breathlessly, I started to become hot, I started to get uncomfortable, my pants becoming kind of tight. I tried to fix myself but it didn't help any. Why was I becoming aroused? I bit my lower lip in anger and glared at the door where the lovers were. I phased through the wooden door and came to see two fully naked men. A blonde was on top of a brunette, his erection half way in the brunette. The brunette had his eyes closed tightly, his fists clenched, as he gasped and moaned. The blonde on top of him was digging his nails into his lover's back and moaning as he slid himself in more. I gaped at them, becoming hard when seeing this.

"Michael." The brunette groaned as the blonde, Michael, started thrusting into Ian in a fast pace. What the hell was I doing?! I quickly raised my gun and shot Michael in the head, Michael fell limp on top of Ian. Ian's eyes became wide when he felt his lover on top of him, no longer thrusting in, his actions as dead as he was. "Mi-Michael?" Ian whispered, I then shot him in the head with a growl. I didn't bother looking back at the lovers, a weird sensation had come over me and I was angered but also really aroused. What was this sensation? This sudden arousal? This sudden lust?! Has it always been there but I haven't realized it until now? I brushed the thoughts to the side as I walked back out into the corridor. Seras was in her exact same spot I had left her in, her eyes had returned to a blue and her whole face was red. She had obviously heard the lovers. I walked passed her, scowling at the floor.

"Lets go, Police Girl." I growled at her, I felt Seras jump.

"Yes, Sir!" Seras said quickly and chased after me down the hall.

...

I sat on my throne in my chambers, my right leg draped over my left, my hands connected with my eyes closed. I was still pondering about this lust I had, why I suddenly got aroused with men being intimate with each other. As I thought about it I realized that this lust has always been here. The first time a male was intimate with me was when I was just a young boy. The Sultan of the Ottoman Empire had dragged me by my hair to his quarters where he had molested me. The first time was quite a shock to me, I was frightened of the Sultan from then on. But then the third or fourth time it happened, I just became used to it...almost...enjoyed it. I remembered when I reached my first climax, the Sultan was quite shocked to this but I didn't care. The second time I was intimate with another man was in the 1940s. Walter and I fought the Nazis together, side by side. Sometime during the war we were intimate, but I'm not sure if that really counts since I was in my Girlycard form. I haven't been really attracted to any other men since Walter, but Walter was just an old friend now, nothing more.

Should I relieve myself or just completely ignore it? I could bring Police Girl in here...No, she's too innocent, and I don't think she would be willingly, especially if she's saving herself for someone, most likely Bernadotte. Where could get a willing female...or even a male? I rubbed my palm over my hard, aching cock through my pants. There wasn't anyway I could relieve myself, I refused to be intimate with human. The only reason why I was attracted to Walter was because of my teenage hormones and he was rather strong for a human, impressive really. But I refuse to take some low class vampire either. I wanted somebody who could match my power, somebody who could take the pain and likes bloodshed, somebody who could achieve my desires. But there was nobody like that, I was the eldest, most powerful vampire on this Earth and all feared me. My fledging was the only one who did not but she would still not want a monster like me.

I groaned when an image formed in my mind, myself dominating a dark, powerful male. I bit my lower lip as I rubbed harder against my cock, I arched my back with another groan. Then an image of that dark, powerful male dominating me. I was surprised when I orgasmed, my pants becoming wet when my seeds were spilled into my pants. I don't know why the thought of a male dominating me got me off, I usually was the one who dominated. I moaned lowly and leaned back in my chair, completely relaxed.

**Alucard. **Sir Integra called for me in our mind link, I groaned disappointed. I changed my pants so the human wouldn't notice that I had just climaxed and materialized to her office. Sir Integra's office was quite big, the flooring was checkered, black and white. She had a big light brown oak desk that was set just in front of a window. The room was dark like always and she sat behind her desk looking proud and arrogant.

"You called, my Master?" I purred as I folded my arms and leaned against the wall. Sir Integra stared at me blankly, used to my behavior, she connected her fingers and turned away from me.

"I have another mission for you tonight." The Hellsing said, she had struck my interest, wondering what this mission was. "There was a report on a small attack in London. A body was found but there was no sign of attack, but his death was not of natural causes either." Sir Integra pulled out a folder that was in her desk drawer, she opened the folder and took a single piece of paper and looked over it. "The human was healthy as could be..."

"What would you like me to do about it?" I asked, walking up to her desk.

"I want you to find out what happened to this man. I want to know if it was a vampire or not, if it wasn't, find out what this creature was and put an end to it. Do I make myself clear on my orders?" Sir Integra asked, my lips stretched out into a grin.

"Quite clear, my Master." I purred, bowing my head to her.

"Good. I would like you to take Police Girl with you. You should teach her how to track a vampire." Sir Integra said with a smirk, making it sound like we were animals. I snickered at my human Master. "You are dismissed." I materialized to my servant's room, she was lying on her bed bored, her blood pack still lying within the ice bucket. I glared at the pack of blood then at her, she still didn't seem to notice that I was standing there.

"Police Girl," I growled, Seras jumped, she accidentally hit her head on her head board. Seras grunted and rubbed her head.

"Master?" Seras muttered as she sat up in bed still rubbing her head.

"I suggest you should eat before the mission." I said, her actions stopped and her eyes became wide. Seras looked up at me, uncertain if she should drink or not, her eyes then fell upon her blood pack.

"Wait, where are we going?" Seras asked quietly.

"Sir Integra has given us another mission. We are to track down a creature that has killed a human male." I explained simply, Seras gawked at me. "Don't dawdle."

"Oh!" Seras said, rising to her feet, she ran over to me. Instead of grabbing her blood pack she grabbed her Anti-Midians Rifle. I growled lowly and took her blood pack, I slipped it into my coat pocket. I'll have it for her when she's ready to drink. I grabbed Seras' arm a little roughly and pulled her to my side, she squeaked surprised. I dematerialized us to the filthy streets of London.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I know it's a short chapter but I thought I should end it here as a cliff hanger. It's so weird not to have this as a AlucardxSeras fic. I hope that enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**Sorry, I haven't updated in forever, it's just been really busy for me at school. Hopefully I can get back to writing now. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Also, I have decided to not completely make this into a yaoi...Seras...might...be involved...later. **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Buildings surrounded us on a deserted street, sirens could be heard in the distance but did not matter to us. At our feet laid a dead body. The deceased was a young male that was at least Police Girl's age, his eyes lifeless and he was cold. Seras shivered when seeing the corpse, feeling sympathy for the dead human.

"Focus, Police Girl and tell me what you know about the dead human." I ordered, Seras looked at me, another shiver going through her form, she then kneeled. "You are not human, use your eyes and senses." Seras sighed and stood back up.

"What do you want to know?" Seras asked.

"What do you see?" I asked, Seras looked down at the body.

"A young human male?" Seras said, staring at the human with furrowed brows.

"You don't seem too confident about that." I said.

"He was young human male, Master." Seras said more confidently.

"What else?" I asked folding my arms.

"He doesn't look injured, no bullet wounds, no knife injections, no bite marks...that I can see." Seras said her eyes scanning the body.

"What do you think did this, Seras?" I asked, I felt her bit of shock when she heard me say her name. Seras licked her lips and stared up at me with an arched brow.

"I'm not sure, Sir." Seras said truthfully.

"Use your senses." I told her again, she nodded her head and turned back to the body.

"I...I can smell humans on him...but I don't think they did this." Seras said, her eyes slowly tainted red.

"Why not?" I asked, she was learning, good.

"Humans make a mess of things, they strangle, shoot, stab, or start fights. There are no wounds on him, there's not even a sign of a struggle." Seras said as she looked about the street. I nodded my head at her.

"Good." I said. "Continue."

"It's not a vampire either." Seras said shaking her head, she folded her arms. Before I could ask why she answered. "I can't smell the vampire's scent on him and there's no bite marks. Meaning he wasn't drained of blood, so why would a vampire kill a human for no reason if he's not after his blood?" I smirked at my fledging, she was learning fast, I was proud of her.

"Excellent, Police Girl." I praised her, Seras smiled, happy that she pleased me. "Can you tell me what killed him?" Seras' smile fell and she shrugged her shoulders.

"There's another scent on him but it's not human. I can't identify it." Seras said and looked up at me.

"It's a demon's scent, Seras." I told her, Seras seemed surprised.

"A demon, Sir?" Seras asked.

"Yes, I would like you to memorize a demon's scent, Police Girl, and never forget it. Demons are strong creatures of Hell. In any other case I would tell you to respect them because they are your elders, but right now we're on a mission and this one must be destroyed." I said, Seras nodded her head and inhaled the demon's scent. "Do you think you can track him?" Seras didn't answer, I knew that she was doubting her power but I also knew that my fledging held great power. "Focus on his scent, your third eye should show you the demon's aura, then all you do is follow it." Seras closed her eyes and focused only on her third eye and on the demon's aura.

"I have it, Sir." Seras said, my smirk widened.

"Very good, my Draculina." I purred.

...

Police Girl led me across London, I could smell the demon, he was a powerful one, quite dark. I grinned, would this one be an worthy opponent? I could never find a vampire or demon strong and powerful anymore, they were too easy to destroy and wasn't fun at all. The only parts I could enjoy was the screaming and their begging for their lives, but where was all the blood?...Well, other than theirs? Why couldn't my opponent try to attack me without being frightened? Why wasn't there one that used all of his powers and try to defeat me instead of cower in the corner and beg? I scoffed at how low my race has come to, there wasn't a decent vampire alive except for Seras and I. Were there any elders left? Or did Abraham Hellsing destroy them all? What happened to my servants and my lovers? I knew that he had killed my three brides but I had a few lovers back in Romania, awaiting for my return. Were they too destroyed? Or did they become disloyal and leave, thinking that I would never return? Seras was the only servant I ever had that was truly loyal to me. All those others were ungrateful dogs, I was their King, I was their leader, and their tormentor.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Seras stopped running with a low growl, we were standing upon a roof top. Seras' eyes were glowing a dark crimson, all the white in her eyes were eaten up by the crimson. Her fangs were elongated along with her claws, she sniffed the air, breathing in more of the demon's scent. Seras snarled and walked over to the edge of the building, she looked down upon the street. Seras grinned and called over her shoulder towards me.

"Master, I have found him." Seras said proudly, I grinned and walked over beside my small fledging. I looked down below to see a man in all black walking down the street, he was farther down but I could see him plain as day. I patted Seras on the head, she leaned into my touch with a purr.

"Good, my Childe. Now, return to Hellsing." I ordered, my hand fell to my side. Seras' eyes became wide, they returned back to blue as she gained back control and gaped at me.

"What?!" Seras asked, apparently shocked by my order. "But, Sir?!"

"Is there a problem?" I growled, my grin fell, I stared down at my Childe.

"I thought I was going to fight with you." Seras whispered, obviously shy about this.

"You would not last, this demon seems to be a powerful one." I said, worried about my Childe's safety. Seras didn't seem to like my answer, she looked at the floor glumly.

"But...I _wanted _to fight with you." Seras spoke, not so shyly this time. I stared down at my Childe, curious about her behavior. Was my Seras slowly starting to embrace her vampiric side? Was she going to become more like a vampire...maybe even become a No Life Queen soon? I rested a hand on her shoulder, Seras looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Maybe next time, Seras. Not this time." I said, Seras clucked her tongue and looked back at the floor. I ruffled her hair a little and stood by the edge. "Return to Hellsing." I ordered again.

"Yes, Sir." Seras grumbled, angry that she wasn't going to fight with me. I grinned and jumped down off of the five story building, I landed on my feet gracefully unharmed. I looked down the street to see that the demon had traveled even farther down the street. I used my vampiric speed to catch up to him, but I hid my presence from him, wanting to play with the demon before destroying him. As I got closer I could see that the demon was dressed in a black suit that looked Victorian wear, his black locks brushed over his shoulders. He had pale white skin, he wore gloves over his hands that I knew were painted black with a purple pentagram on one hand. My running became a slow pace, I strolled a few feet behind the demon, still hiding my presence from him. The demon suddenly came to a stop, his back to me as we stood in the middle of the street. I grinned, waiting to see what he would do.

"Why are you following me?" The demon asked, I was slightly taken by surprise that the demon still had sensed me even though I had hid my presence from him. When I didn't answer the demon turned around, he had brown eyes and a sly smirk cracked his face. I grinned maliciously, this could be fun. We studied each other, after a few long seconds the demon held his hands behind his back and stared at me with a look in his eyes. "I suppose you're here because of that fellow you found dead?"

"Yes, I came here to destroy you." I purred as I circled my prey, he didn't seem frightened, he kept an eye on me but didn't move an inch. The demon chuckled when hearing my words.

"You could try." The demon said, I grinned, chuckling lightly to myself. Does he think himself so powerful? When I stood before me once more he spoke again. "You're Alucard, Hellsing's greatest weapon." It wasn't a question, all knew me and feared me. But I didn't smell any fear from him, he seemed to be amused instead and...and...aroused? I furrowed my brows for the split second, wondering why he was aroused by this, but then I realized that I was also aroused by this. The excitement of the fight that was going to come aroused me greatly, I could smell all his power radiating off of him, he was as dark as me. I breathed in his scent with a purr.

"Yes," I purred. "and you?'

"I am Sebastian Michaelis." The demon said with a bow, a hand over his heart, he stood up straighter and smirked more. "And who is the other?" I furrowed my brows again. Other? Sebastian's eyes flickered upwards, I followed his gaze and looked over at one of the building's roofs. Seras was there watching us curiously, I glared at her, angry that she disobeyed my orders. The bloody fool! She could get hurt, does she not understand that she's risking her damn life?! I was pulled out of my thoughts when I was kicked in the side, I flew backwards and hit the pavement hard with an 'oof'. I looked at Sebastian, surprised that he attacked me with out being frightened to attack me. The demon stood over me, still smirking, I heard Seras gasp, surprised that I was down.

**Police Girl! RETURN to Hellsing NOW! **I growled into her mind, sending pain through her mind, I heard her groan in pain as she grabbed her head.

**But Master! **Seras whined, really wishing to help me.

**NO! RETURN NOW! **I roared, sending a stronger wave of pain through her mind. Seras fell to her knees and groaned, I was so distracted with my Childe's safety that I nearly forgot about Sebastian and he attacked me again. I rolled across the cold, dirty pavement with a growl, becoming angry but more aroused.

"It's rude to not pay attention to your an opponent when you're involved in a duel." Sebastian said, still towering over me. I quickly glanced over at Seras to see if she was alright, she was still groaning in pain but stood up, swaying a bit. I looked back at Sebastian and then pounced, I threw the demon to the floor, I pinned Sebastian to the ground. Sebastian seemed slightly surprised as he stared up at me, I gave him one of my trade mark grins, showing him all of my sharp teeth. I thought that I had felt a bulge in his pants against my hard cock, but I wasn't sure as Sebastian threw me off of him. This time I landed gracefully a few feet behind in a crouch, Sebastian stood up, his eyes glowing a purplish/crimson. I rose to my full height and chuckled. I pulled the Casull out of my coat pocket and aimed it at my target, the beautiful silver gun glinting in the moon light. Sebastian wasn't frightened as he stared right at my gun. I cocked my gun and waited for him to make a move but when he chose not to I fired. As soon as I fired the demon moved, missing my bullet by an inch. I kept firing my gun but he kept just missing my bullets, moving about gracefully in an imaginable speed.

"Remarkable reflexes." I complimented, Sebastian snickered. My magazine ran out, just as I was reaching for another magazine Sebastian was in front of me in a blink of an eye. The demon kicked me in the chin, I once more flew backwards but landed in a crouch, cackling crazily. I slid my gun back into my coat pocket and stood back up, I brought out my hands, ready for a real duel between two powerful creatures. "Releasing control art restrictions systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silence." I purred as my demon took over and I stood in my black leather, my hair longer and my teeth sharper.

"Rendered silence, really?" Sebastian asked, arching an eye brow with an amused smirk. "We shall see." The demon purred as he got ready to attack me again, silver knives and forks withdrawing from his sleeve and into his hands.

* * *

The pain slowly left my head, I could feel my Master's anger for staying when he told me to go but I couldn't go. I needed to see if he was going to be alright, I can't lose Master, he's all I have. Plus, I never seen a demon before. How do they fight? How are they different from us? How are they similar to us? I blinked a few times and then looked down to see my Master in his demon form, fighting that demon, Sebastian. Blood was flying everywhere, I could hear Master grunt in pain as Sebastian sliced his neck with one of his silver knives. I covered my mouth and gasped, fearing for my Master. I shouldn't be scared, my Master was the most powerful, strongest vampire in the world, nothing can beat him. Alucard broke one of Sebastian's arms and then snapped his leg back by kicking him but Sebastian didn't seem to care as he huffed and fixed his broken limbs and went back to fighting. Should I help? I felt useless just standing here. I knew that Alucard told me to return and I have never disobeyed him...but I can't leave him. Master roared as he lunged for the demon, pinning him to the opposite building of mine. The two were breathing heavily, panting, both were bloody, covered in their own blood and the blood of their enemy. The two stared at each other for a little bit and then suddenly they kissed.

My eyes became wide as I watched my Sire, the two locking lips and not parting for air. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know Master was...like...well...like THAT! I tried to look away but I couldn't. No, Master couldn't...have...The demon must have kissed him and my Sire is just confused right now. Any minute he will grow angry and kill that demon. I watched the two longer but the two continued to kiss, Alucard shifting his head to make the kiss deeper. I swallowed and moaned lowly, clawing at my uniform as I kept averting my eyes from the two but then kept looking back over. Alucard fisted Sebastian's hair while Sebastian's hands massaged Alucard's scalp and run his hands along his back. I could smell the two's arousals, I bit my lower lip hard until it bled. This was not right! It can't be right! But...it was! I see it...plain as day! As I continued to watch the two kiss, I slowly calmed myself. What's so wrong about it? Shouldn't I be happy for Master? He could have possibly found a lover. But then again...the demon was our target, he had killed an innocent and Master even said that no matter what this target had to be destroyed. What will Sir Integra say once she finds out?! She'll be utterly pissed if she found out that Alucard is with not only a demon but the target!

"Alucard," Sebastian purred, I looked back down at the two. Alucard had his arms wrapped about Sebastian, their forms crushed together. Alucard grinned down at Sebastian as Sebastian tangled his fingers in my Master's hair. I felt a small tang of jealously.

"I will gladly provide you more." Alucard purred lustfully, my eyes going wider when hearing those words, a blush going to my cheeks. I suddenly became aroused when seeing the two like this...Was that wrong of me? I moaned low under my breath and tried to look away from the two but couldn't. My eyes looked over their bodies, how they were smashed together, how Alucard's black leather strait jacket was tight on him, showing off all his muscles. I purred, biting my lower lip again. Sebastian's eyes flickered to mine, I practically jumped out of my skin when I saw him looking at me. Alucard saw that Sebastian was watching something and slowly shifted his head so he was looking behind him at me. My eyes became wider as I saw Master's anger appear in his eyes. I gulped and jumped back out of sight with a gasp. OH GOD! They saw me! So, awkward and Alucard is probably going to kill me later. I watched the edge hesitantly, half expecting him to climb up the side but then I bumped into something from behind. I jumped and spun around, facing my Sire and his...new demon lover. "What are you doing, Police Girl?!" Alucard growled at me, baring his fangs, my face flushed, absolutely frightened of my Sire.

"Uh...Nothing, Sir!" I said quickly bowing my head to him, I closed my eyes tightly and waited for anything. A slap or for his lecture to begin.

"Did I not order you to return to Hellsing?" Alucard asked calmly, I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"You did..." I said, before I could finish he slapped me hard across the face, I fell to my side.

"And did you not disobey me?" Alucard asked calmly again, I shook, afraid to answer but knew better that I should answer or I would get a worse punishment.

"I did..." I said, he slapped me hard across the face again, I once more fell to my side. Blood tears slid down my cheeks as I looked up at Master.

"Return to _your chambers. _I'll speak with you later." Alucard growled as he looked at me in disgust. I glanced over at the demon, wondering what was going to happen with him. Sebastian stared down at me blankly, I looked back at Alucard and bowed my head to him once more.

"Yes, Sir." I murmured and then used my new powers to dematerialize.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**It has been quite a while since I updated this, I'm sorry. I've been really busy in school and have a lot of problems right now. But enough about this and lets get onto the story. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I materialized to my room, I fell back onto my bed with a sob. My hand came up and rubbed over my stinging cheek where Master had slapped me a few moments ago. Master hasn't ever been so cruel before, yes he's yelled at me but he's never struck me. I hugged my legs and cried, a little afraid of what Alucard would do once he returns. What was going to happen to that demon? Will Alucard kill him? Or keep him as a lover? What would Sir Integra say? She'll be furious with Alucard. I knew it wasn't my place but should I tell Sir Integra? Or wait until Alucard tells her? Or just wait until she asks for a report for the mission? I tried to hold back my sobs and calm down. I was scared of and for Master. What will happen to him if Sir Integra finds out?

* * *

Seras looked up at me with sad, hurtful eyes and dematerialized. I was a little amazed by her power, a bit regretful, but mostly angry. She needed a punishment, she had disobeyed my orders and risked her safety. I wasn't through with her yet, I'll make sure that she never disobeys me again. But in the meantime, Sebastian and I had some time alone until having to return to the Hellsing manor. I doubt Seras would go to Sir Integra because she would be too afraid to leave her room. My thoughts were interrupted when arms were wrapped around my neck. A firm, strong body pressed against my back, I could feel Sebastian's bulge. All my anger went out the window as I became aroused. A shivery gasp escaped me and I turned around in Sebastian's embrace. I grinned at the demon, then leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Sebastian kissed me back passionately, his fingers tangled in my hair as we kissed. My hand slid down his form and cupped him. Sebastian moaned in our kiss as I started to rub him with the palm of my hand. I licked his lower lip, Sebastian willing opened his mouth and I slid my serpent like tongue in. I ran my tongue along his and shifted my head to dominate his mouth.

I phased out of my clothing so I stood before him completely naked. Sebastian pulled out of our kiss with soft pants and looked down at my long, hard cock. I threw the demon down with a crazy grin, I landed on top of him. As soon as I caged the demon in he leaned up and captured my lips again. I gladly kissed him as I started to unbuckle his pants. Sebastian rubbed against me hastily with moans. I purred happily as I finally got him out of his pants and to my glee he didn't wear anything beneath. I wrapped my fingers around his large length and started pumping him. Sebastian arched his back, his eyes glowing a purplish/crimson as I pleasured him. I grinned down at my lover as he moaned out to me. With my other hand I tore open his shirt with my claws. During the process I clawed his chest and blood welled up. I tore open his shirt and licked up the blood that leaked down his pale chest. My demon growled hungrily as I licked up the rest of the blood and healed his chest. My eyes glowed a dark crimson as I stared down at Sebastian. A thin layer of sweat laid out over his forehead as he moaned and panted. His body writhed under me as I continued to pump him faster and faster. I reached down and caressed his balls, cupping them and rubbing my thumb over them.

Sebastian gripped my shoulders painfully tight and bit his nails into my skin. I moaned at the new pain and ran a finger over his weeping head. Sebastian fisted my hair with a growl, his eyes in slits like a cats. I gave him a toothy grin and continued pleasuring him until he finally came. He spilled his seeds into the palm of my hand. Sebastian arched his back with a hiss and drove his nails into me. When he had calmed down, he opened his eyes and stared up at me out of breath. I grinned and raised my hand, I licked my hand clean of his cum. I then leaned down and forced my tongue into his mouth so he could taste himself. I pushed his legs apart and was able to find his hidden passage. I slid myself in slowly, Sebastian bit his lower lip. I stopped, waiting for him to get used to my length. I kissed him soothingly on the lips and continued pushing in until I was fully sheathed. I moaned out and started pumping in and out of him. I brushed my lips along his throat and jugular, I could feel his blood running through his veins. I growled and bit into his throat. Sebastian moaned out and wrapped his arms around me with a purr. I sucked up his blood hungrily.

I fisted the demon's hair and pulled his head back roughly so I could bury my fangs in further. Sebastian clawed up my back with his black nails. With my free hand I clawed at his side and chest. I gripped his outer right thigh and tried to pull him closer so I could bury myself deeper into him. I thrusted my hips and took him hard and fast. I felt the warmness of his seeds on my stomach as he orgasmed again. A pleasant shiver made its way down my spine. I moaned out, my balls tightened, and I orgasmed. My seeds splashed out into him. I gave another lustful moan and the thrusting of my hips came to a stop. I withdrew my fangs from his neck and looked down at my lover. Sebastian grinned up at me with his glowing demonic eyes. We both leaned in and kissed each other again.

...

Sebastian and I were all cleaned up and had on fresh clothing again. The night was still young and I would had liked to spend it with Sebastian but I had a disobedient fledging to deal with right now. My grin fell as I remembered Seras and how badly she had angered me. All that anger came rushing back and I growled lowly. We materialized to the Hellsing manor, I appeared in Seras' room. I found Seras curled up in her bed fast asleep. She had a blood tear stained face but she was also very pale from pure fright. Good, I'm glad that I scared the hell out of her. I gripped her ankle and pulled her off the bed roughly. Seras jolted awake and gasped as she fell off her bed and landed hard on the floor. I heard a crack as she hit her head on the brick flooring. Seras looked absolutely pissed and sat up while rubbing her head where she had hit it. When she saw us standing there she completely froze and blinked stupidly. I glared down at my fledging, still very angry with her.

"Oh, Master." Seras muttered under her breath, she stopped rubbing her head and looked at the floor. I gritted my teeth and fisted her blouse, I pulled her to her feet and growled in her face. Seras stared up at me with fear in her eyes, and she trembled in my grasp. "Master, I..."

"Silence!" I roared at her, my eyes glowed a dark crimson for a split second. Seras quickly closed her mouth with wide eyes. "You had disobeyed orders and for that you shall be punished."

"But Master..." Seras tried again, I shook her roughly.

"Enough, Police Girl! I do not care for your excuses!" I growled, that once more had silenced her. "You will..." I was interrupted by a phone ringing. I looked over at her dark oak stand to see the Hellsing phone ringing. I threw the girl down on the floor and walked over to the phone. "Yes?" I answered.

"Alucard? What are you doing answering Seras' phone?" Sir Integra asked, sounding annoyed.

"I was in the middle of giving her a lecture." I said, Sir Integra sighed at me.

"What did she do this time?" Sir Integra asked.

"Disobey orders." I answered.

"Well then, I should punish you. I simply want a report when you return from a mission but you can never do it." Sir Integra growled in the phone.

"The mission..." I started but she interrupted me again.

"No, Seras seems to be the only one capable of giving me a full report for each mission unlike you lazy ass men. Send her up, I have things to discuss with her." Sir Integra ordered and hung up the phone on me. The line went dead and I growled, clenching the phone in my hand. I hung it up and turned towards Seras who was still on the floor where I had left her.

"Sir Integra wants to speak with you." I growled at her through gritted teeth. Seras quickly stood up and was about to walk passed me but I grabbed her arm. "Don't think you're getting out of this punishment so easily." Seras gulped.

"Yes, Sir." Seras whispered, I let go of her arm and she left the room. I looked down at the floor blankly, what will she tell Sir Integra? What did Sir Integra need to discuss with Seras? What will happen?

"Why are you so rough on her?" Sebastian asked, I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked over at the demon with an arched brow.

"I had ordered her to leave for her safety but she disobeyed." I answered.

"Yes, but she was only worried about you." Sebastian defended for the girl.

"She's being stupid and weak." I growled.

"Because she wanted to stay and fight beside you? That may be stupid but it's also brave." Sebastian said.

"She needs to learn her place. I give the orders and she obeys no matter what the order is." I growled, Sebastian continued to smirk at me.

"You don't want to be too rough with her, you don't want her to fear you." Sebastian said, I sighed, Seras might already fear me and I didn't want that. I wanted her to be able to trust me, I didn't want her to flinch or cower whenever I was in her presence. I didn't want her to tremble in fear thinking that I was going to strike her. Then again she will need a harsh punishment once in awhile, otherwise how will she learn? No, a punishment was still in order, she needed one. I then felt Seras as she entered the basement. Before I knew what I was doing I flew out of her room and slammed her body against the wall, caging her in. Seras looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What did you tell her?!" I growled in her face. I could see the fear growing in her eyes, she was speechless. She...She told Integra! I glared at my fledging. No, not only was she disobedient but disloyal. How could I ever think that I could trust her?! Out of pure anger I back handed her, Seras fell to the floor with a cry. "How could you betray your Master, Police Girl?! How could you be so disloyal?!" I growled and kicked her in the stomach, my demon taking over me. I fisted her hair and pulled her head back roughly. "It was a mistake to trust you! To ever think you were a loyal fledging! You are a disgrace!" Seras growled and smacked my hand away, I stared at her shocked but angry. Before I could retaliate she spoke.

"What the fuck do you want me to do?!" Seras cried out upset, she hung her head and cried. "I thought what I did would please you but you know what?! You're never fucking pleased with whatever I do! I can never fucking please you! You want to know what I did?! I lied! I told her you had killed him! I told her that you put a fucking bullet in his head and I was there for it! Is that what you wanted to hear?! Or would you had preferred that I told the fucking truth?! I may have disobeyed you but I would never turn against you!" Seras cried harder, she glared up at me. My anger had died down and I now looked at my Childe regretfully. I didn't give her a chance to speak and had punished her. She wanted to please me desperately. She did what she thought would please me and I just punished her for it.

"Seras," I whispered, feeling a large amount of guilt for the way I had treated her. Seras just shook her head and phased through the wall to her room. "Seras," I whispered once more, wanting to comfort my little one. Would she ever forgive me?

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Sorry it's a short chapter. I'm still surprised that I got a chapter updated though, I'm so happy. ^_^ **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
